¡Un héroe ¿Solo por diversión? Crossover - One punch man & BNH
by Luu1225
Summary: Una visita a ciudad Z y el cuartel de héroes será suficiente para los estudiantes de 1A y 1B para que conozcan otro tipo de héroes, sin duda están entusiasmados por la idea pero... ¿Los héroes clase S están igual de entusiasmados? [Crossover entre One Punch Man y Boku no Hero]
1. Prologo

Una semana, era lo que aquellas hojas que el profesor Aizawa les había entregado antes de subir al autobús que los llevaría a ni más ni menos que...

—¡Ciudad Z! — exclamaron varios de los alumnos de 1A, entre ellos se encontraba Midoriya, Mina, Kaminari y Uraraka.

—¿No están emocionados? Esto sin duda es...— esta vez fue Hagakure que no podía evitar sentir como sus entrañas se retorcían de solo pensar que en poco menos de 15 minutos estarían llegando si no bien directamente a ciudad Z si no al cuartel general de héroes donde según les habían dicho serían recibidos por varios héroes aun no tenían entendido si serían de la clase más alta o no, tal vez estarían ocupados, pero fuera el héroe que fuera sería una experiencia única.

—¿Quién creen que sea el encargado de nuestro grupo? El profesor Aizawa no nos dio mucha información después de todo— Uraraka no pudo evitar emocionarse por la idea del héroe que sería encargado de su grupo o héroes.

—¡Tengo tantas ganas de conocer a toda la clase S! — exclamo Kaminari emocionado. —¿A quién quieren cono...? —

—¡GUARDEN SILENCIO, JODIDOS EXTRAS! — grito Bakugo dado que estaban siendo demasiado ruidosos y eso simplemente lo detestaba, guardaron silencio un par de segundos, aunque luego continuaron hablando, en voz alta como antes.

Las conversaciones fueron todas relacionadas a lo que les estaba esperando una vez que bajaran del autobús, la emoción de conocer a los héroes que estarían a cargo de ellos y la clase B que estaba en el autobús de atrás. Sería su segunda excursión junta y esperaban... que no saliera mal.

Fueron exactamente 10 minutos antes de llegar a las puertas del cuartel de héroes, hubieran bajado todos en bola pero Iida estaba ahí para impedirlo, fue el primero en bajar y hacer que cada uno de sus compañeros bajara uno por uno, una vez que todos estuvieron fuera contemplaron sorprendidos el enorme edificio que tenían enfrente, además de los diferentes caminos que conectaban a la base de héroes una de ellas era la que el conductor había seguido para traerlos hasta ahí.

—Tan grandeee— exclamo más de uno de los estudiantes de 1A una vez que contemplaron el enorme edificio.

—¿Dónde creen que esta el héroe encargado de nuestro grupo? — pregunto Mina en voz alta, nadie supo realmente que responderle porque en realidad no tenían una respuesta, según las hojas que les había entregado los héroes estarían... ahora.

—Ustedes deben ser los estudiantes de la academia de héroes, ¿no? — una voz a las espaldas de los estudiantes provoco que dirigieran su mirada al dueño de aquella voz, un hombre mayor, cabello blanco y espalda ligeramente encorvada, dándole a entender a todos que ya era bastante mayor.

Iida y Momo se aproximaron al hombre mayor, siendo que eran los encargados del grupo debían informarse de todo.

—A-Así es, ¿usted es...?

—¡Silver Fang!— la resonante voz de Midoriya provoco que tanto el presidente de la clase como la vice presidenta retrocedieran y le dieran paso a un peli verde bastante emocionado. —¡Usted es el legendario Silver Fang! Héroe clase S, rango 3, ¡dueño del dojo Bang y especialista en artes marciales! —

Silver Fang no pudo si no sentir una enorme felicidad con la mención de su dojo y no solamente de su reconocimiento como miembro de la asociación de héroes. Iba a decir algo, pero guardo silencio cuando dos presencias más se hicieron presentes, las reconoció al instante.

—Así que ustedes también están aquí— comento mirando a las dos personas que habían llegado. —**Niño emperador, Watchdog**—

La mención de aquellos nombres solo provoco que la emoción de Midoriya aumentará de un 25% a un 60% aunque no se quedo solo en eso ya que otras tres presencias tan solo provocaron que sacara enseguida su libreta de apuntes.

—Tal parece que estas emocionado por esto, Fang— hablo nadie más que Atomic Samurai una vez que estuvo a lado del mencionado.

—Ya sabes, nunca se sabe si alguno esté interesado en formar parte del dojo— contesto Bang con simpleza provocando que el héroe contrario tan solo se limitara a ver a los estudiantes de 1A entre ellos destacaba aquel chico de expresión emocionado de cabello verde, lucía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque.

—¿Son todos estos mocosos? — interrogo Metal Bat frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Son dos grupos, aún falta otro por llegar, ¡mentes jóvenes por llenar de glorioso conocimiento! — Metal Bat no pudo evitar mirar con cierto desagrado al Prisionero Lindo~Lindo al decir eso, no le quedo de otra más que mirar con esa misma expresión a todos los jovenes estudiantes de 1A que ya no lucían tan emocionados como antes, ahora lucían más...

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Están asustados? — interrogo el chico del bate moviendo lentamente su bate. —si ni siquiera estamos completos todavía—

1A no hizo más que mirar fijamente, al contrario, algunos incluso pasaron saliva con cierta dificultad mientras otros simplemente se quedaron observándolos en silencio.

—Oh, ya están los demás, ¿llegamos tarde? — pregunto un hombre calvo, de traje amarillo y capa blanca.

—Solo dos minutos, sensei— respondió el joven cyborg, ahora limitándose a estar junto a los demás héroes y claro, la clase que ya había llegado. —la clase de 1B está llegando también—

—Entonces mejor vayamos adentro— Niño emperador no lo pensó dos veces y se puso en marcha para llegar al interior del cuartel de héroes, los demás lo siguieron a excepción de los estudiantes que no sabían si entrar o esperar alguna orden.

—¿Van a quedarse parados ahí o van a entrar? Apúrense, mocosos— Metal Bat fue el siguiente en entrar al cuartel general, así como Atomic Samurai, Bang, Prisionero Lindo~Lindo y Watchdog, que fue el primero que había llamado la atención de todos el segundo fue... aquel hombre calvo de capa que había llegado con el cyborg.

Entraron lentamente al cuartel con clara desconfianza y sin duda bastante nerviosismo.

—Midoriya— Iida llamo en voz baja al peli verde que apenas y reacciono dado que estaba algo (demasiado) sumido en su libreta. —¿Quién es el tipo calvo de capa blanca? ¿Es un héroe? —

Midoriya tuvo que mirar algunas de sus hojas traseras de su cuaderno, varias hojas atrás para encontrar al menos el nombre de aquel hombre, para su suerte si estaba.

—Saitama, clase B, rango 7— respondió provocando un poco de sorpresa en el megane.

—Los demás son clase S, ¿no?

Esta vez fue Sero quien había estado escuchando la conversación de aquellos dos desde hace ya un rato.

—Si es un clase B, ¿qué hace con los de la clase S? — Midoriya no pudo evitar mirar con sorpresa aquel individuo calvo, no lucía... heroico, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

Continuaron caminando al menos hasta que estuvieron en un lugar separado por letreros y secciones.

**"Prueba de fuerza" "Prueba de velocidad" "¡Dale al topo!"**

—Cuando llegue el otro grupo se les indicará que deben hacer, mientras tanto sean pacientes— no fue ninguno de los héroes si no uno de los empleados de la asociación de héroes, un hombre común y corriente. —llenen las hojas que su profesor les entrego antes y guárdenlas hasta que se las pidan— esa fue la última indicación de su parte.

Lo demás... aun sería desconocido. 


	2. Equipos y héroes

**Nuevos héroes**

El enorme auditorio de la asociación de héroes estaba lleno, tanto de los dos grupos de aquella escuela de jóvenes aspirantes a héroes como de los héroes que estarían a cargo de ellos en algunos minutos, primero iba la parte fácil.

—Muy bien, me presentó con ustedes— dijo el ministro de la asociación de héroes, Sitch colocándose frente a los dos grupos de estudiantes de 1-A y 1-B. —mi nombre es Sitch y seré el encargado de explicarles lo que harán durante estas dos semanas—

Aquello ultimo había provocado que varios alumnos comenzarán a murmurar, los presidentes y vice presidentes de ambas clases no tardaron en levantar la mano, Sitch accedió a responder a Kendo, la presidenta de 1B.

—Disculpe, según teníamos entendido en las hojas que nos entregaron solo sería una semana, ¿o me equivoco? — pregunto Kendo confundida.

Sitch sabía que esa pregunta saldría por lo que dio hizo una seña con su cabeza lo cual fue suficiente para que varios miembros de la asociación entregaran varias hojas de papel a los jóvenes estudiantes ahí estaba todo detallado con mayor explicación, aunque claro él explicaría ciertos puntos.

Una vez que todos tuvieron una hoja decidió continuar.

—La hoja que se les acaba de entregar junto con la otra, deben llenarlas con toda su información después irán a los vestidores que están a un costado del auditorio y una vez hecho estos entregaran las hojas para que las pruebas físicas comiencen— explico el miembro de la asociación ganándose varias miradas extrañadas por parte de los alumnos de U.A.

Tanto los alumnos de 1-A como los del B miraron con sorpresa todos los datos que se les pedían que iban desde su peso, altura hasta la última prueba física a la que fueron sometidos, así como el limite de peso que podían cargar y los kilómetros que podían correr en menos de 1 minuto.

El tipo de pruebas físicas a las que serían sometidos eran un misterio para todos y sería así hasta que todo comenzará, lo cual sería en…

—Tienen 10 minutos para vestirse— declaro esta vez no Sitch si no Silver Fang, clase S rango 3. —será mejor que se apresuren—

Y eso fue lo único que todos los estudiantes necesitaron para ser llevados hacia aquellos vestidores que les habían señalado antes uno para hombres y otro para mujeres los cuales eran verdaderamente espaciosos ahí dentro estaban las cosas de todos tanto sus trajes de héroes como sus uniformes deportivos los cuales eran los que debían utilizar para lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

—¿Qué tipo de pruebas creen que sean? — pregunto Setsuna a Poni que estaba a su lado colocándose los pantalones de uniforme deportivo.

—Tal vez pruebas de velocidad y fuerza— esta vez fue Kendo la que hablo provocando que todas las miradas femeninas del lugar se centrarán en ella.

—Fuerza y velocidad, ¿Qué opinas Yaomomo? — Mina se dirigió a la pelinegra que terminaba de vestirse junto a las demás chicas de 1-A.

—Bueno, será mejor que no nos retrasemos— Yaoyorozu con una expresión seria se coloco a la presidenta de la clase de 1-B que ya estaba completamente vestida y más que lista para comenzar todas las pruebas que les pusieran delante.

La presencia de una de las miembros de la asociación de héroes hizo que todas las chicas terminarán de colocarse sus uniformes deportivos y se colocaran en la misma posición de antes.

—Las alumnas de ambos grupos están listas— aviso la mujer miembro de la asociación por su intercomunicador. —entendido, por favor síganme— pidió a las chicas que no pensaron dos veces en seguirla percatándose del grupo de chicos que salía de los vestidores también, una sensación de emoción en el estómago era lo que varios sentían en ese momento, sin duda estaban emocionados por lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

Ambos grupos de chicos y chicas fueron colocados en medio del enorme auditorio. Sitch se coloco delante de los jóvenes estudiantes para comenzar las instrucciones para las pruebas.

—Muy bien, serán siete pruebas físicas, en total todos ustedes son 40 por lo que serán divididos en 4 grupos de 10 para que completen cada una en un orden— explico esta vez disponiéndose a leer la hoja que anteriormente se le había entregado. —Anunciare los equipos y cada uno será llevado a una prueba física—

Los cuatro grupos fueron nombrados además de que se pidió que fueran dirigiéndose a las pruebas.

El primer grupo quedo en Kendou, Kirishima, Awase, Satou, Kamikiri, Shoji, Rin, Ojiro, Kaibara y Hagakure.

—Ustedes diríjanse a la prueba de saltos laterales— ordeno al primer grupo de estudiantes que no tardo en ir directo al lugar donde se haría tal prueba física.

El segundo grupo se conformo por Shishida, Mina, Poni, Momo, Setsuna, Koji, Kinoko, Tokoyami, Ibara y Denki.

—Ustedes comenzarán con la carrera 1500 metros.

¡¿1500 METROS?! Fue lo que pensaron los miembros del segundo equipo mientras iban al lugar para aquella prueba.

El tercer grupo se trato de Shoda, Aoyama, Reiko, Kyouka, Kuroiro, Uraraka, Honenuki, Sero, TetsuTetsu y Todoroki.

—Levantamiento de pesas para el tercer grupo— indico Sitch ya para dar por último al cuarto grupo su prueba.

El cuarto y ultimo grupo se conformo solamente de Yui, Tsuyu, Kosei, Iida, Manga, Bakugo, Bondo, Midoriya, Monoma y Mineta.

—Por último, para el cuarto grupo será lanzamiento de bala, cada grupo realizará las siete pruebas, pero todo será en orden— fue la ultima cosa que Sitch dijo al último grupo que esta vez fue guiado a la prueba de lanzamiento de bala.

No se dijo nada más una vez que las pruebas comenzaron, la mayoría de héroes que estaban ahí pensaron que no habría nada de especial en todo, pero no sin duda algo que más llamaba la atención es que… parecía que las pruebas físicas eran un reto impresionante para cada estudiante.

—Demonios, parece que todos van a sufrir un maldito ataque respiratorio— comento Metal Bat mirando fijamente al tercer grupo realizar la prueba de 1500 metros, pudo notar como más de uno jadeaba e incluso como uno que otro estaba a punto del desmayo. —mocosos sin condición—

Los demás héroes observaban a los otros grupos era el turno del grupo 4 para realizar la prueba de "dale al topo" la cual iba dirigida hacia los reflejos de los héroes, todo aquel grupo solo había logrado bajas en esta prueba sin duda no tenían los mejores reflejos del mundo.

—¡MALDITA BASURA INSERVIBLE! — grito un rubio cenizo golpeando repetidas veces la maquina de dale al topo con aquel martillo de juguete.

—Ese chico tiene energía— inquirió Saitama observando desde el lugar donde estaban todos los héroes asignados para ser los "tutores" de los estudiantes durante esas dos semanas.

—Sus niveles de testosterona y adrenalina son muy altos — comento Genos observando fijamente aquel rubio que ahora era detenido por los miembros de la asociación.

Todos los héroes de la asociación continuaron observando a los estudiantes algunos eran interesantes como los que lucían llamativos tonos de piel o contaban con extremidades extras como un chico de cola que ahora realizaba la prueba de salto vertical o aquella chica de cuernos que había hecho a la perfección la carrera de 1500 metros o inclusive ese chico que tenía una cabeza como si fuera dialogo de un manga.

Sin duda es el que más llamaba la atención, al menos para Saitama.

Las pruebas terminaron más tarde de lo que se tenía planeado logrando un resultado bastante mixto, no había sido completamente satisfactorio, pero tampoco había sido insatisfactorio era algo como un… 25/75 no podía ser 50/50 porque sin duda habían dejado mucho que desear.

¿Qué no eran aspirantes a héroes?

—Muy bien, ahora vayan y colóquense sus trajes de héroes, los héroes que serán sus tutores los estarán esperando fuera de la asociación— indico Sitch ignorando las miradas agotadas y ligeramente sorprendida por parte de los alumnos de U.A.

No les quedo de otra más que suspirar y volver a los vestidores de antes, vistiéndose con sumo cansancio y deseando tener un descanso por todos los cielos.

—El hecho de que en algunos minutos conozcamos a los héroes que serán nuestros tutores es lo único que me permite continuar vestirme y no desmayarme— Setsuna estaba a punto de colapsar, pero una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras se vestía.

—Flashy Flash, Metal Knight, Zombie Man, ¡tan emocionante! — Poni no podía evitar sentir una enorme emoción con el solo hecho de pensar que cualquiera de esos héroes podía estar esperándoles afuera, quería conocerlos a todos ya.

Eso solo provoco que las chicas se vistieran rápidamente y salieran de los vestidores primero que los chicos, aunque estos tan solo tardaron cinco minutos más cuando ya por fin los grupos estaban ya completos, completos y más que emocionados. Salieron del enorme edificio con calma, aunque una vez que estuvieron afuera se encontraron con aquellos héroes.

Toda clase S.

Aunque no todos, había un… ¿Clase B?

—Bien, Atomic Samurai y Silver Fang, rango 3 y rango 4, se encargarán del grupo 1— inicio Sitch la repartición de equipos y héroes. Los miembros de ese grupo guardaron silencio, aunque muy dentro de ellos cada uno quería celebrar que dos clases S estarían a cargo de ellos y lo mejor, dos de los rangos más altos.

—Niño emperador y Watchdog man, rango 5 y rango 12, se encargarán del grupo 2— esta vez fue una de las miembros de la asociación que hablo para presentar el segundo grupo. —Metal Bat y Prisionero Lindo-Lindo, rango 16 y rango 17, se harán cargo del grupo 3—

Los estudiantes del grupo 2 y grupo 3 sonrieron ansiosos luego de la mención de sus héroes encargados, aunque el grupo 1 no compartía la misma opinión.

—Demon Ciborg Genos y Calvo con capa, clase S y clase B, rangos 14 y 7, serán los encargados del grupo 1, esos son todos los grupos— dijo la fémina inclinándose ligeramente. —cada héroe por favor diríjase a su grupo—

El grupo 4 contemplo con miradas felices a los dos héroes clase S que se posaron delante de ambos, sin duda dos de los mejores héroes.

Para el grupo 3 fue algo extraño tener como héroes a un niño de seguro no más de 9 años y a un… hombre vestido de perro, pero si estaban en la clase S sin duda debían ser sorprendentes.

El grupo 2 podía darse por bien servidos con ambos héroes de clase S, estaban ansiosos por hablar con ellos querían hablar con ellos más que nada en el mundo, pero no querían agobiarlos por lo que serían pacientes.

Y para el grupo 1…

—Así que… hola— saludo el héroe clase B al grupo de 10 estudiantes que ahora estaba delante de él.

Ninguno supo que responder realmente tal vez por dos cosas, una era que todos tenían dos clases S y ellos solo un clase S y un clase B, la segunda era… ¡¿el tipo calvo era un héroe?!

—Saitama Sensei los saludo, respondan— ordeno el ciborg rubio provocando más confusión al grupo 1.

¡¿SENSEI?! ¡¿Era estudiante de un clase B?!


	3. Actividades de héroes

Antes de que los grupos de héroes y aspirantes salieran del cuartel de la asociación se les pidió que cada uno llevará un respectivo gafete con su nombre, grado, edad y...

—Si llega a perderse por favor reportar al héroe más cercano...— Todoroki Shoto miro con una expresión seria el gafete que se les había entregado por la asociación este contenía todos los datos anteriormente mencionados y claro, aquella petición al pie de la identificación aunque no sabía si reconocerlo como tal.

—¡¿QUE CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA?!— grito Bakugo arrugando el gafete o al menos intentándolo porque este no tardo en volver a su forma normal, un perfecto rectángulo lo cual hizo cabrear más al rubio cenizo. —¡MUERE!— hubo una explosión una que iba directamente hacia aquel objeto mismo al que no le paso nada.

Nada.

—Amigo, tranquilo— Kirishima se acerco a Bakugo pero hubo otra explosión y otra, todas con la intención de hacer pedazos aquel gafete.

Algunos de los héroes de la asociación miraban la escena de aquellos estudiantes incluso cuando uno de estos, un chico de cabello verde intento unirse al pequeño grupo que intentaba calmar a aquel rubio de poder explosivo, se gano un insulto y una amenaza a la cual no hizo más que suspirar.

—¿Ese chico esta usando algún tipo de explosivo para destruir su gafete?— pregunto Saitama curioso sobre aquellas explosiones que emitía el rubio cenizo.

—No, sensei— hablo Genos. —ese chico, es Bakugo Katsuki tiene un don que le permite segregar nitroglicerina a través del sudor de sus manos así crear explosiones a su voluntad—

Saitama miro con mayor curiosidad a Bakugo si podía hacer eso sin duda tenía que ser fuerte continuo así hasta que un estudiante del grupo de 1B llamo más su atención.

—Oh ese chico, ¿en serio esa es su cabeza?— Saitama no hizo más que señalar a Manga Fukidashi del grupo de 1B que estaba tranquilamente hablando con sus compañeros sin percatarse de la intensa e intrigante mirada que aquel héroe de cabeza calva tenía sobre él.

—Si sensei, se trata de Manga Fukidashi esta en nuestro grupo.

—Perfecto, eso nos ayudará— ahora Saitama tenía una un plan ideal para llegar al fondo del misterio de aquel chico peculiar con cabeza de dialogo de manga, ¡vaya tenía un nombre incluso más peculiar! Aunque no era el único, para suerte de ambos héroes tenían un grupo con estudiantes bastante interesantes no podía evitar sentir una pequeña pero muy pequeña curiosidad sobre estos.

Solo hasta que todos los estudiantes tuvieron puestos su gafetes y con sus respectivos "tutores".

—Iida-san, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— Kendou detuvo a Iida quien estaba ya encaminándose hacia su grupo..

—No hay nada de que preocuparse, ¡mantendré un ojo sobre Monoma!

Kendo no pudo hacer más que suspirar aliviada y algo avergonzada por ser tan "obvia" en su petición hacia el presidente de la clase de 1A.

—Señorita Kendo, sus demás compañeros están ya en el autobús— hablo Silver Fang sorprendiendo un poco a los presidentes de ambas clases.

—¡S-Si, maestro Fang! ¡Muchas gracias, Iida!— sin detenerse a esperar una respuesta Kendo se apresuro a ir directo al autobús donde ya todos estaban esperándole. Bang la siguió a un paso tranquilo no pudiendo evitar sentir una pequeña sensación de nostalgia luego de escuchar como era llamado "maestro" por alguien más que no fuera Charanko.

—¿Has elegido ya a tus cinco alumnos, Fang?— interrogo Atomic Samurai a un Silver Fang que estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

El mencionado miro detenidamente el autobús donde ya estaban su propio grupo de 10 alumnos, ambos elegirían a cinco de los estudiantes y decidirían que actividades realizar con estos, tendrían una mayor libertad si eran pocos además tendrían más oportunidad de mostrarles algo de cada uno.

—Creo que tengo en mente a unos cuantos— respondió Bang mirando detenidamente a la peli-naranja del grupo de 1B, al rubio de cola de 1A así como a otros dos. —Itsuka Kendo, Mashirao Ojiro, Hiryu Rin, Kirishima Eijiro y Mezou Shoji—

Atomic Samurai miro con detenimiento a los chicos que Bang había nombrado, con solo verlos supo la razón por la que el mayor los había elegido pero podía equivocarse.

—Bien, entonces sacaré provecho con los otros cinco— y si que lo haría.

Todos los autobuses tenían un destino, los héroes lo sabían pero no los estudiantes.

—Antes que nada, ¿alguno tiene que ir al baño?— interrogo Saitama a su propio grupo, los alumnos de 1A y 1B miraron detenidamente al héroe de calva.

—Yo tengo que ir— Yui se levanto de su asiento y salió tranquilamente del bus.

—También yo, kero— Tsuyu siguió a la pelinegra de 1B.

El héroe de clase S observo detenidamente a la chica de 1B mientras el de clase B se detenía a observar fijamente a la estudiante de 1A, le recordaba a cierto personaje de un programa de su infancia, un personaje que era una rana.

—¿Nadie más?

—¡No somos mocosos, calvo!— exclamo Bakugo desde su asiento. Saitama no pudo evitar enojarse un poco después de escuchar eso, lo que menos quería era que alguno de los estudiantes resaltará su maldito problema de calvicie pero tal vez debía haberse hecho a la idea de que lo habría.

Genos no pudo hacer más que mirar con el ceño fruncido al rubio cenizo que ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo pero este cada vez más enojado.

—¿Que miras, pedazo de chatarra?— interrogo Bakugo a Genos.

—¡Bakugo-kun no te dirijas así hacia nuestros tutores!— regaño Iida a Bakugo que no hizo más que levantarse de su asiento.

—¿Tutores? ¡Son solo un robot y un tipo calvo con una capa!

Nuevamente hacia acto de presencia la palabra calvo y eso simplemente no le gustaba a Saitama.

—En realidad, Demon Ciborg es un héroe clase S y no es un robot, si no un ciborg— hablo Midoriya sin pensar en la furia que crecía con mayor intensidad dentro de Bakugo. —y solo tiene 19 años—

Bien, eso había sorprendido a más de uno de los estudiantes.

—Eso es sorprendente, Maestro Genos— comento Kosei mirando al ciborg este simplemente se quedo en silencio, procesando un poco el ser llamado de esa manera, ¿maestro?

El no era un maestro.

—¿Esas son parte de tu traje?— interrogo Saitama a Mineta.

—Ah no, son parte de mi— Mineta se retiro una de las esferas moradas que salían de su cabeza esta misma la entrego a Saitama. —son pegajosas—

Eso le quedo claro a Saitama cuando no pudo retirarsela del guante.

[...]

Es corto porque con este da el comienzo de las actividades de cada grupo con sus respectivos héroes 3


End file.
